The objective of this invention is to satisfy a need for a simple, secure and economical means for locking or barring French doors or other double hinged doors against intruders from the outside. A particular need for this device consists where homeowners are leaving the premises for relatively long periods and do not wish to rely solely on conventional door installed bolts and latches which in some instances can be forced open or otherwise defeated. With the present barring device properly installed, it becomes virtually impossible for an intruder to force the doors open under any circumstances.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a double door barring device which includes no permanent attachments to the doors or door frame, the parts making up the device being of such a nature that their temporary installation will not mar or otherwise damage even expensively finished doors.
Still another object is to provide a door locking arrangement of the above character which, during use, merely rests removably on a pair of door hinges at opposite sides of the doorway.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.